Victoria Chase
Victoria Maribeth Chase (nascida em 14 de agosto de 1995) é uma aluna da Academia Blackwell. Ela é a melhor amiga de Nathan Prescott, Taylor Christensen e Courtney Wagner. Ela serve como a antagonista terciária de Life is Strange: Temporada 1. Victoria reaparece em Before the Storm, a prequel dos eventos de Life is Strange. :Para a galeria de imagens, clique aqui. Para visitar o quarto da Victoria, clique aqui. Para ver os arquivos do computador da Victoria, clique aqui. Personalidade Rica e arrogante, Victoria é a típica esnobe que se gaba de suas roupas caras e equipamento fotográfico de primeira em suas aulas. Max Caulfield muitas vezes tem ciúmes das posses caras dela. Victoria gosta de fazer fofoca e representa o estereótipo de "abelha rainha vadia" na Blackwell. Ela mexe com Max e outras alunas e é conhecida por ser bastante dramática. Hayden Jones comenta que ela é engraçada quando está chapada. Mais tarde, descobrimos que ela só implica com Max por inveja dela e de sua reputação na Blackwell; mesmo que ela quisesse andar com a Max, não poderia porque, diferente dela, Max não se importa com o que os outros pensam sobre ela. Também descobrimos que Victoria tem um lado nerd oculto, evidente pela boneca de colecionador que Max encontra no quarto dela em "Chaos Theory". Ela também parece ser muito estudiosa considerando seu GPA (média de notas) alto e suas respostas inteligentes na aula de Mark Jefferson. Ela também é ambiciosa, tendo enviado suas fotos para serem expostas na Galeria Kroft; mas infelizmente sua inscrição foi rejeitada. Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, Victoria tem um lado vulnerável; ela confessa à Max que compensa excessivamente, apesar de seu talento e aparente confiança. Parece que há algo mais do que os olhos podem ver nela, e que no fundo ela só tem esperança de ter uma carreira promissora como fotógrafa e quer o que toda adolescente quer: se encaixar. Victoria parece ter uma grande admiração por Jefferson, possuindo parte do trabalho dele em seu quarto e tentando flertar com ele para que sua foto seja escolhida. Ela também supostamente foi a um evento no Café Bean Hip, evidente por um folheto encontrado em seu quarto que fala sobre a exposição de Jefferson lá. Biografia A seguir o que Max escreveu sobre Victoria em seu diário: "E como eu me esqueceria da Victoria Chase? Rica, estilosa, conhecida. Consegui sentir o JULGAMENTO INSTANTÂNEO quando ela olhou para as minhas roupas velhas. Como se eu estivesse na Blackwell para ser chique... Talvez eu esteja sendo muito dramática, mas acho que a Victoria quer que a vida seja como um programa de TV só dela. Argh... E temos a Victoria Chase, a elite da Academia Blackwell e uma vadia completa. E olha que odeio ter que dizer isso. Só não consigo entender por que alguém tão rica e bonita precisa ser malvada para caralho. Pessoas com 18 anos em uma academia prestigiada deveriam estar evoluindo para artistas estudiosos... e não para concorrentes de um reality show. A Victoria faz tudo por um drama. Ela desperdiça o tempo dela me incomodando na aula e insultando a Kate Marsh. Sério mesmo? Eu queria que os pais dela pudessem vê-la em ação. A confiança acabaria na hora. Mas ela está no Clube Vortex e eles parecem ser os donos da escola, então talvez seja por isso que ela não está nem aí. O pior é que ela realmente sabe sobre arte e fotografia. Consegue até falar aqueles nomes franceses que enrolam a minha língua. O trabalho dela não é muito bom, mas ela tem um ótimo olho. Ela também está de olho no Sr. Jefferson. É tão óbvio que me faz sentir vergonha por ela. Ela faz de tudo, menos sentar no colo dele. Mas ele sempre mantém distância. Todos sabemos que ela está tentando vencer a competição "Heróis do Cotidiano". Eu tenho certeza de que ela enlouquece quando há alguém que não consegue comprar nem seduzir. Há!" Clique aqui para a lista completa de todos os registros relacionados à Victoria no diário da Max. Sobre Victoria vem de uma família bastante rica, similar à de Nathan Prescott. Os pais dela são donos da "The Chase Space", uma famosa galeria de artes situada em sua cidade natal, Seattle, algo que Max fica impressionada ao saber. Assim como a maioria dos outros alunos, ela veio para a Blackwell devido sua admiração pelo professor de fotografia Mark Jefferson. Em 2009, ela foi em uma das exposições de Jefferson no Café Bean Hip, e até comprou um livro que coleciona todas as fotografias dele. Ela se sente claramente pressionada por seus pais e suas carreiras; ela comenta que sabe o quão brutais são os esforços que devem ser feitos no meio fotográfico. Com o desejo de se juntar à indústria da moda como fotógrafa no futuro, ela inscreveu seu portfólio para galerias como a Galeria Kroft, mas foi rejeitada. Victoria é um importante membro do Clube Vortex e também é muito influente na Blackwell. De acordo com seu Arquivo Escolar na Blackwell, Victoria é uma aluna honrada e considerada pelo Diretor Wells "o exemplo de ouro" da Academia Blackwell, devido seu GPA altíssimo de 3.9. Ela parece guardar rancor de Rachel Amber, o que fica evidente pelo cartaz de desaparecida rabiscado encontrado em seu quartoSua raiva provavelmente se dá ao fato de Rachel ter tido um relacionamento (sexual) com o Jefferson, por quem Victoria parece ter uma queda. Ela também provavelmente é a responsável por graffitis no banheiro feminino que ofendem Rachel, como o que diz "Rachel é uma vadia"., e a cena em que ela é vista rasgando um dos cartazes de desaparecida da Rachel no final do Episódio 1. Hayden comenta que ela respeitava Rachel, apesar de não demonstrar. Sabemos que elas saíam juntas com frequência, devido Rachel estar sempre junto do Clube Vortex. Victoria tem gostos caros, possuindo roupas de grifes como Dior e Givenchy. Seu interesse em comprar uma impressora 3D para seu quarto instiga Max a andar mais com ela, apesar do motivo materialista. Victoria também foi a uma festa do Clube Vortex no dia 4 de outubro de 2013, quando Kate Marsh foi drogada por Nathan Prescott e mais tarde levada pelo mesmo até a Sala Escura. Naquela festa, Victoria filmou a Kate beijando vários desconhecidos e mais tarde publicou o vídeo na internet, espalhando-o por toda a Blackwell. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Victoria é uma das primeiras pessoas que conhecemos no jogo. Na aula de artes do Jefferson, o telefone dela toca durante a explicaçãoA ligação parece ser de Zachary Riggins pois seu apelido, "Zach" (lê-se "Zak"), aparece na tela do celular de Victoria, assim como uma foto que parece ser dele.; Victoria parece ter ao menos a cortesia de deixar seu celular no silencioso. Porém, quando responde à pergunta de Jefferson, ela aproveita para caçoar de Max por não saber a resposta certa, dizendo que ela está "presa na zona retrô". Victoria fica depois da aula para falar com seu professor, se posicionando de forma provocativa perto da mesa dele e claramente flertando com ele. Ela é grossa e estúpida se Max interromper a conversa dos dois para falar com Jefferson a pedido dele. O flerte de Victoria é mencionado de novo se Max conversar com Stella Hill no campus, e as duas concordarão que Jefferson não corresponde à paquera descarada de Victoria. Se Max falar com Alyssa Anderson ela dirá, brincando, que está tão solitária que logo estará saindo com Victoria no Clube Vortex. Mais tarde, Max encontra com Victoria, Taylor e Courtney nas escadas em frente ao Dormitório Prescott, bloqueando a passagem dela. Victoria faz piadas com Max, tirando uma foto maldosa dela e clamando que irá postá-la em todas as suas redes sociais. Para tirá-las de seu caminho, Max aumenta a força dos irrigadores, molhando as escadas e assustando as três garotas. Ao sabotar o balde de tinta do zelador Samuel, Victoria ficará coberta de tinta. Reclamando de seu casaco de caxemira estar arruinado, ela manda Taylor e Courtney irem aos dormitórios pegar uma toalha para ela. Ela senta nas escadas sozinha, esperando pelas duas, e Max pode falar com ela para conseguir passar. Confortar a Victoria= Confortar a Victoria Se Max confortar Victoria, ela reforçará seu bom gosto por roupas e dirá que sente muito pelo casaco ter sido estragado. Victoria aprecia sua atitude e promete a Max que não postará sua foto na internet. Ela então permite que Max entre no dormitório. |-|Caçoar da Victoria= Caçoar da Victoria Se Max tirar uma foto da Victoria coberta de tinta, Victoria fará ameaças contra ela e as duas ficarão mais hostis. Logo depois, Victoria irá postar a foto vergonhosa de Max por vingança. Mais tarde no jogo, ela também fará uma bagunça no quarto de Max e escreverá uma mensagem maldosa em seu espelho. No dormitório, ficamos sabendo que Victoria estava mandando emails e mensagens inapropriadas para Zachary Riggins, o namorado de Juliet Watson. Max é obrigada a procurar provas no quarto de Victoria a fim de inocentar Dana Ward, que foi acusada pela própria Victoria de estar mandando mensagens sensuais para Zachary no lugar dela. Podemos descobrir várias coisas sobre Victoria em seu quarto; ela tem gostos caros e gosta de fazer drama. Max também tem a chance de reorganizar as fotos do mural de Victoria para deixar uma mensagem a ela. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Quando Max sai de seu quarto, ela pode ver Victoria dizendo à Courtney para terminar seu trabalho até o fim da tarde. Courtney assegura Victoria que deixará a pesquisa pronta o mais rápido possível. Fica claro por este e outros papéis no quarto dela que o trabalhos acadêmicos de Victoria não são feitos por ela. Quando a Kate Marsh está escovando os dentes no banheiro, Victoria entra com Taylor e faz provocações sobre o vídeo viral de Kate, caçoando dela. Quando Kate sai, sem saber que Max está ouvindo tudo de dentro de um dos chuveiros, Victoria diz à Taylor que sabe que Nathan arranjou drogas para ela. Ao olhar no espelho, ela percebe que ainda tem um pouco de tinta branca em seu rosto, devido o incidente do dia anterior. Ela agradecerá com sarcasmo a Taylor por demorar para lhe trazer a toalha e dirá que ela deveria começar a andar com a Kate ou a Max. Taylor muda o assunto para Max, e dependendo da escolha anterior de Max, Victoria falará dela com ódio ou apenas irá dizer, "Odeio essa besteira de 'sou tão estranha'". Antes de Victoria sair do banheiro, ela escreve o link do vídeo da Kate no espelho com um batom vermelho. Max tem a opção de apagar o link para proteger Kate. Se Max tirou uma foto de Victoria coberta de tinta e caçoou dela, ao entrar em seu quarto após tomar banho, o lugar estará bagunçado com a mensagem "ARTISTA DE MERDA PUTA IMUNDA" escrita no espelho, claramente por Victoria. Mais tarde neste episódio, Victoria e Nathan aparecem sentados em cima da mesa de Max na sala de Jefferson, em uma clara tentativa de hostilizá-la. Dependendo das escolhas de Max sobre Nathan ao falar com o Diretor Wells, e sua atitude com Victoria coberta de tinta, o diálogo será diferente quando Max falar com eles. Caçoou da Victoria/Escondeu a Verdade= Caçoou da Victoria/Escondeu a Verdade Quando Max vai até a mesa, Nathan diz para Victoria, "É melhor ficar calada, Victoria. Temos uma mentirosa e dedo-duro aqui." Victoria irá dizer, "Eu quero aquela foto, puta. Ou ficarei bem chata." Max responderá que já é tarde demais e Nathan pedirá que ela continue, comentando que gosta de ver garotas brigarem. |-|Confortou Victoria/Escondeu a Verdade= Confortou Victoria/Escondeu a Verdade Quando Max vai até a mesa, Nathan irá dizer, "Lá vem a misteriosa Max. Disfarçada como uma hipster ridícula", e Victoria continuará dizendo, "Como todas as outras jovens artistas preciosas daqui." Max dirá que Victoria acabou com ela e Nathan pedirá que ela continue, comentando que gosta de ver garotas brigarem. Max pedirá para sentar em seu lugar e Victoria sairá acompanhada de Nathan, rindo por Max achar que elas seriam amigas. |-|Caçoou da Victoria/Dedurou o Nathan= Caçoou da Victoria/Dedurou o Nathan Quando Max vai até a mesa, Nathan diz para Victoria, "É melhor ficar calada, Victoria. Temos uma mentirosa e dedo-duro aqui." Victoria irá dizer, "Eu quero aquela foto, puta. Ou ficarei bem chata." Max responderá que já é tarde demais e Nathan comentará, "Ah, que dor! A Max é tão destemida quando tem reforços". Max pedirá para sentar em seu lugar, e Victoria dirá a ela, "Não fique convencida. Isso não acabou." Nathan comentará que as coisas só estão começando para ela. |-|Confortou Victoria/Dedurou o Nathan= Confortou Victoria/Dedurou o Nathan Quando Max vai até a mesa, Nathan diz para Victoria, "É melhor ficar calada, Victoria. Temos uma mentirosa e dedo-duro aqui." Victoria irá rir de Max achar que elas seriam "BFFs" baseado na gentileza que Max teve com ela do lado de fora do dormitório. Max dá de ombros e Nathan a chama de desesperada por atenção. Max responde, "Você saberia", antes de pedir para sentar em seu lugar. Victoria sairá da mesa de Max e dirá para ela tirar uma selfie desse momento, e Nathan acompanha o comentário. Mais tarde, vemos Victoria ao lado de Taylor filmando a Kate se jogando do telhado. No final do episódio, Victoria é vista chorando e obviamente sentindo-se mal por ter postado o vídeo viral da Kate. Nathan entra no quarto dela para confortá-la. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Kate Morta= Kate Morta Após a morte da Kate, Victoria deixará comentários nas redes sociais de Max e Kate. Ela deixará a mensagem "Requiescat in Pace" (descanse em paz, em latim) na página de Kate; na página de Max, Victoria culpará ela pela morte de Kate deixando um comentário provocativo, dizendo que espera que Max tenha pelo menos conseguido uma selfie disso. Victoria também mudará a mensagem da placa de seu quarto, como a maioria das outras meninas do dormitório. Ela escreverá: "Aonde quer que você vá, eu estarei lá". |-|Salvou a Kate= Salvou a Kate Após Kate ser convencida a descer do telhado e ir para o hospital, Victoria deixará um comentário na rede social dela. Ela dirá, "Enviando o meu amor a você, Kate". Victoria também mudará a mensagem na placa de seu quarto, omo a maioria das outras meninas do dormitório. Ela escreverá:"Aonde quer que você vá, eu estarei lá". |-|Culpou o Jefferson= Culpou o Jefferson Se Max culpar o Jefferson pela tentativa de suicídio da Kate, uma página na internet em apoio a ele será criada pelos alunos da Blackwell. Victoria escreverá um comentário na página dizendo que "o principal motivo de ela estudar na Blackwell era o Mark Jefferson." |-|Culpou o Nathan e ele foi suspenso= Culpou o Nathan e ele foi suspenso Após Nathan ser suspenso temporariamente da Blackwell, ele mandará um email à Victoria falando sobre Max ter feito ele ser expulso. Nathan também mencionará que provavelmente vai ter de trabalhar com seu pai agora e diz que seus pais teriam que ser muito "idiotas" para querer que ele represente os negócios da família. Nathan também diz que Max vai "cair", e muda o assunto para o planejamento da Festa do Fim do Mundo, pedindo que Victoria confirme que estará ao lado dele. Victoria irá responder que foi "sacanagem" a Blackwell ter suspendido ele com base apenas na palavra de Max e acrescenta que sabia que Max era problema quando viu como ela era com o Sr. Jefferson. Victoria também confirma que ainda planeja ir à festa. Ela diz para Nathan encontrar com ela lá e que vai mandar uma mensagem para ele mais tarde. Victoria mandará um email para Taylor mostrando arrependimento por seus atos com a Kate e também sairá escondida do dormitório, quebrando o toque de recolher, e pedirá que Taylor não conte a ninguém. Porém, Dana Ward percebe quando Victoria sai do dormitório. Se Max fica sabendo por Taylor ou Dana que Victoria não está por perto, ela poderá investigar o quarto de Victoria, esperando encontrar mais provas relacionadas à Kate. Na mesa de seu quarto, há uma foto de Kate drogada, tirada por Victoria, e uma foto de Nathan e Victoria fazendo caretas. Enquanto isso, Victoria vai encontrar Jefferson para pedir ajuda com seu portfólio. Quando Max e Chloe estão a caminho da entrada do prédio principal da Academia Blackwell, Victoria é vista saindo do prédio ao lado de Jefferson, obrigando as garotas a se esconderem. Ela agradece a ele pela ajuda; Jefferson diz à Victoria que espera que o resto da turma siga o exemplo dela e pede desculpas por estar distraído, devido o tumulto causado na Blackwell pela tentativa de suicídio da Kate. Victoria diz a Jefferson que ele pode falar com ela sempre que quiser. Ela chama Kate de "Katie", o que deixa Jefferson surpreso, e ele diz a ela que não sabia que as duas eram tão próximas. Victoria pergunta como sua relação com a Kate afeta a Competição Heróis do Cotidiano, evitando o questionamento e o comentário curioso de Jefferson sobre sua proximidade com a Kate. Jefferson responde que isso não afeta a competição Heróis do Cotidiano e que ainda tem de escolher um vencedor para representar a Blackwell. Ele também fala que tem as inscrições de todos da turma, menos de Max. Victoria insulta Max em resposta, dizendo que a inscrição dela provavelmente será uma selfie. Ela insiste a Jefferson que a foto dela é a melhor de todas, dizendo que ele já viu a foto e sabe que ela não está mentindo. Ela se refere à Jefferson por seu primeiro nome (Mark) quando sugere de forma sedutora o quão legal seria eles passarem um tempo juntos em São Francisco se ele escolhesse ela como vencedora. Jefferson fala para Victoria "continuar com Sr. Jefferson, por favor" e diz mais uma vez que ainda não escolheu um vencedor. Se Max culpou ele pela tentativa de suicídio da Kate, o diálogo será várias vezes interrompido por Jefferson dizendo à Victoria que não irá para São Francisco representar a Blackwell, enquanto ela parece não entender. Victoria tenta convencê-lo a escolher a foto dela dizendo que Jefferson já gostava do trabalho dela e não estará a favorecendo se escolher sua inscrição. Ela adiciona que eles poderiam passar muito tempo juntos se ela fosse escolhida e que isso poderia ser bem divertido. Jefferson responde que irá fingir que não ouviu nada do que ela sugeriu e começa a ir embora. Victoria não desiste e tenta chantagear Jefferson dizendo que ela irá contar para todos que ele ofereceu escolher a fotografia dela em troca de "favores ou algo do tipo". Jefferson continua firme, dizendo que para o bem do futuro dela, ele fingirá não ter ouvido sua ameaça descarada. Jefferson diz que a conversa está oficialmente acabada e sugere que Victoria volte para seu dormitório. Victoria tenta desfazer suas ameaças e provocações mas não consegue, o que a deixa brava e envergonhada. No caminho de volta para seu quarto, ela passa por Max e Chloe que estão escondidas atrás de um letreiro, sem saber que as duas viram e ouviram toda a conversa. Culpou o Jefferson= Culpou o Jefferson Se Max culpou o Jefferson, Victoria mandará as seguintes mensagens de texto para ela: "Achei que você estaria pronta para o Clube Vortex, mas depois da merda que fez com o Jefferson, NEM FODENDO." "Você é tão emo que não quer que ninguém vá com ele para São Francisco. Você é até covarde demais para enviar as suas selfies clichês para uma competição idiota. É tudo sempre sobre a MAX. Até subir no telhado foi apenas para se exibir em vez de salvar a Kate. Garantirei que NINGUÉM na Blackwell seja enganado pela sua encenação de "Max Coitadinha". Prepare-se." Quando Max impede a morte de William Price no final do episódio, ela cria uma realidade alternativa. Quando ela "acorda" nessa nova realidade, ela é membro do Clube Vortex e amiga de Victoria, que até a chama de "Maxine". Victoria, percebendo que Max está distraída, pergunta se ela está bem, apenas para ser lembrada da regra "Max, nunca Maxine". Victoria reconhece seu erro e pergunta se a "Mad Max" está brava com ela e se quer se juntar às garotas e usar drogas no banheiro feminino; porém, Max vai embora de repente, abandonando a roda de membros do Clube Vortex no pátio. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Na realidade alternativa, Victoria é amiga de Max. Ela termina a maioria de suas mensagens mandadas para Max com "Te amo!" e deseja a atenção de Max com frequência, mandando várias mensagens para ela em um curto período de tempo. Max, por outro lado, não parece valorizar a amizade delas tanto quanto Victoria; o típico comportamento de uma "Abelha-Rainha". Mais tarde, já na realidade original, Chloe e Max descobrem um fichário vazio com o nome de Victoria na Sala Escura. Max conclui que é muito provável que Victoria seja a próxima vítima das sessões fotográficas ilegais que ocorrem no bunker. Sua relação com Jefferson de paquera e aluna vulnerável faz dela a candidata ideal. Victoria é encontrada por Max na seção VIP da Festa do Fim do Mundo, em meio a um grupo com Logan Robertson. Ao ver Max, ela diz que esta parte da festa é reservada apenas para membros do Clube Vortex. Max diz para ela "tirar uma selfie na casa do caralho" devido sua urgência em encontrar Nathan. Victoria comenta que essa é uma "resposta fofa", e Max continua a conversa com o objetivo de descobrir onde Nathan está. Depois, Max tem a opção de avisar ou não Victoria sobre a Sala Escura. |-|Avisar a Victoria= Avisar a Victoria - Caçoou da Victoria= Caçoou da Victoria Max tenta avisar Victoria sobre Nathan e aconselha que fique longe dele. Victoria irá responder que, entre as duas, Max é quem gosta de fazer drama. Ela diz que Nathan é um de seus melhores amigos e sugere que Max esteja com inveja que Victoria possa ganhar o concurso. Ela termina dizendo que já que está em uma festa, quer ficar chapada, e dispensa Max. }} |-|Não Avisar a Victoria= Avisar a Victoria Max diz que foi bom falar com ela, e dependendo das escolhas de Max durante o diálogo delas, Victoria pode responder de forma negativa, acusando Max de ter inveja das coisas que ela pode fazer e Max não pode, como expor suas fotos para todos verem. Max pergunta sobre o paradeiro de Nathan, e Victoria diz que não viu ele na festa. Logo quando Max e Chloe estão prestes a sair da festa, Jefferson chega e anuncia o vencedor da competição "Heróis do Cotidiano". A reação da platéia quando Victoria é declarada ganhadora é mista: algumas pessoas vaiam, enquanto outras aplaudem. Victoria agradece Jefferson pelo prêmio e agradece aos outros alunos por terem inscrito suas fotos como dedicação por seu trabalho. Seu discurso termina com uma última vaia de alguém da platéia: "Você é péssima, Victoria!" Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" O destino de Victoria neste episódio depende das decisões anteriores de Max: se ela avisou ou não Victoria e se Victoria acreditou ou não nela. Victoria acreditou no aviso de Max= Victoria acreditou no aviso de Max Após Max alertar Victoria na festa, é descoberto que ela ingenuamente foi até Jefferson pedir ajuda, o que levou ela a ser dopada e amarrada antes de acordar na Sala Escura no chão ao lado de Max. Ela implorará que Max a ajude, mas Max fica ausente após viajar no tempo usando uma foto para tentar impedir os eventos que fizeram as duas pararem lá. Victoria será assassinada por Jefferson enquanto Max está 'dentro da foto'. |-|Victoria não acreditou no aviso de Max/Não avisou a Victoria= Victoria não acreditou no aviso de Max/Não avisou a Victoria Se Max não avisou Victoria ou se ela não acreditou no aviso de Max, Victoria não será vista na Sala Escura e provavelmente estará a salvo. Victoria aparece mais uma vez quando Max volta para a aula de Jefferson na segunda-feira. Victoria mostrará desprezo por Max após a mesma responder de forma indiferente à pergunta de Jefferson. Assim que a aula termina, Victoria irá falar com Jefferson na mesa dele (como fez anteriormente). Max pode examinar o caderno da Victoria, onde ela escreveu que "o Mark Jefferson é demais" mas só parece se importar com a Max. Ela reconhece sua inveja pela Max e escreve que deveria "deixar de ser egocêntrica". Max vai até eles e fala à Jefferson que eles precisam conversar, e Victoria a interrompe de forma grosseira, dizendo que ela já está falando com ele. Victoria acreditou no aviso de Max= Victoria acreditou no aviso de Max Max dirá que talvez Victoria não devesse (estar falando com ele) e dará um sermão amigável nela sobre Kate. Victoria será pega de surpresa pelas coisas que Max disse e perguntará para Jefferson se ele sabe o que Max quer dizer, mas ele responde que ficará fora disso. Victoria fica irritada com a resposta de Jefferson e sai da sala de aula. |-|Victoria não acreditou no aviso de Max/Não avisou a Victoria= Victoria não acreditou no aviso de Max/Não avisou a Victoria Max responderá que vê que Victoria está puxando saco de novo e dará um sermão duro nela sobre Kate. Victoria dirá, "Eu não tenho que ouvir essa merda" antes de virar para seu professor e dizer, "Tenho, Sr. Jefferson?", esperando cobertura. Jefferson simplesmente dirá que acredita que ela já fez isso. Victoria fica furiosa com Max e Jefferson e sai da sala de aula. thumb|200px Após Max enviar sua foto para a Competição Heróis do Cotidiano, ela muda o passado e acaba sendo a vencedora. Na imagem que mostra este acontecimento durante a passagem da linha do tempo, Victoria parece brava por sua linguagem corporal, e Taylor é vista confortando-a. Victoria aparecerá mais uma vez na cena da Sala Escura durante o pesadelo da Max, onde as inseguranças de Max a assombram na forma de Victoria e Chloe flertando e se beijando em sua frente. Mais tarde no pesadelo de Max, Victoria estará sentada na frente de Nathan no restaurante Two Whales. Sua aparição final depende inteiramente da última escolha de Max (no final do jogo): Sacrificar a Chloe= Sacrificar a Chloe Se Max escolher consertar a linha do tempo original, Victoria estará presente no cemitério junto de Max, Joyce, David, Ray, Kate, Warren e Dana durante o enterro de Chloe. |-|Sacrificar Arcadia Bay= Sacrificar Arcadia Bay Se Max sacrificar Arcadia Bay, Victoria não será vista novamente. Ela supostamente morre na tempestade, juntamente com os outros moradores de Arcadia Bay. Realidade Alternativa Victoria parece ser diferente na linha do tempo alternativa; Max aparentemente assumiu seu posto de "Abelha Rainha" da Blackwell. Em suas mensagens, ela parece preocupada com o bem-estar de Max; embora isto possa estar atribuído a ela se importar com Max como uma líder e não como uma amiga. Porém, ela e Max parecem ser próximas. Elas saem juntas com frequência e obviamente curtem drogas, assim como o resto dos membros do Clube Vortex nas duas realidades. Victoria também chama ela de Maxine e fica preocupada quando é lembrada da regra "Max, nunca Maxine". Relacionamentos Amigos *Max Caulfield (Determinante) - Embora ela caçoe muito da Max, se Max a confortou mais cedo, ela revela um lado mais vulnerável e gentil à Max e até admite ter inveja dela, dizendo que na realidade acha ela, apesar de ser estranha, uma das pessoas mais legais da Blackwell por não se importar com o que os outros pensam. Ela pode se identificar com as semelhanças que as duas têm em arte e fotografia, e reconhecer que suas personalidades são mais parecidas do que ela imaginava, e que elas poderiam se dar bem se andassem juntas. Victoria também pode admitir que gostaria de andar com Max, e que quase a convidou para sair após Max ter falado que suas fotos são "Avedonescas" no Episódio 1 (isto se ela a confortou). Considerando seu status social, ela acha que as duas não podem ser amigas, mas espera que Max entre no Clube Vortex um dia para que fosse menos estranho para elas andarem juntas. Ela também pode levar em consideração os avisos de Max sobre Nathan e sugerir que Max a mande uma mensagem se precisar de alguma coisa. Porém, ela acaba sendo sequestrada e levada para a Sala Escura, sendo eventualmente morta por Mark Jefferson. *Taylor Christensen - Elas sentam juntas na aula de fotografia do Jefferson, e juntamente com Courtney, Taylor não é só uma das pessoas com quem Victoria passa a maior parte do tempo, mas também uma de suas amigas mais próximas. Comparada à Courtney, Taylor parece ser mais valorizada por Victoria, já que elas passam mais tempo sozinhas, sem a Courtney, e Victoria procura conforto e apoio em Taylor após a tentativa de suicídio da Kate. Taylor claramente venera Victoria, sempre tentando impressioná-la, e amando o fato de ela ser "uma vadia malvada" (se referindo à suas ações com Kate). Evidentemente, Victoria também se importa muito com Taylor, pois estava ao seu lado quando sua mãe fez uma cirurgia nas costas. *Courtney Wagner - Ela é uma de suas amigas mais próximas, sempre seguindo-a por todos os lugares como a Taylor. Apesar de se esforçar muito como uma das lacaias da Victoria a fim de ser popular como ela, ela é claramente menos valorizada por Victoria que a Taylor. *Nathan Prescott - Conhecidos como "o Rei e a Rainha" do Clube Vortex e, sendo membros populares de longa data do mesmo, eles passaram muito tempo juntos ao longo dos anos e supostamente ficaram bastante próximos. A própria Victoria diz que Nathan é um de seus melhores amigos, embora ele pareça ser sua única amizade que tem como base o respeito mútuo (evidente por Victoria considerar Taylor e Courtney suas "lacaias"). Uma foto dos dois fazendo caretas e várias outras fotos deles em festas, assim como muitos emails trocados que podem ser encontrados no quarto da Victoria, provam a proximidade dos dois. Victoria parece conhecer Nathan melhor do que ninguém pois diz que ele não é o que todos acreditam ser, e que ninguém realmente sabe pelo que ele está passando. Ela claramente sabe dos problemas mentais dele e como sua família o trata, e a partir disso, fica evidente que Nathan confiou em Victoria o suficiente para contar seus problemas para ela, já que ela claramente o escutava e tentou apoiá-lo durante seus momentos difíceis. Da parte de Nathan, também é evidente que ele se importa muito com Victoria. Quando Victoria chora após o suicídio de Kate (ou tentativa), ele vai até seu quarto para confortá-la. Ele também defenderá ela se Max tirar uma foto de Victoria coberta de tinta. Apesar disso, ela menciona que Nathan tem "a assustado" ultimamente, independente da amizade deles, o que mostra que seu estado mental se tornou ainda mais instável, e mesmo com Victoria tentando ajudá-lo, nem ela conseguiu lidar com seu comportamento. *Outros membros do Clube Vortex Inimigos *Kate Marsh - Victoria é vista fazendo bullying com Kate por causa do vídeo em vários momentos no jogo. Ela espalhou o vídeo da Kate para todos na Blackwell e fez até mesmo uma página dedicada à ele na internet. Além de Mark Jefferson e Nathan Prescott, ela pode ser considerada uma das principais responsáveis pelo suicídio (determinante) da Kate. Apesar disso, após sua tentativa de suicídio, Victoria manda uma carta para Kate oferecendo ajuda e dedica sua vitória na Competição Heróis do Cotidiano a Kate. Kate reconhece o esforço e a culpa que Victoria sente e que, apesar de seu comportamento hostil, ela é na verdade insegura de si mesma, e por isso decide perdoá-la. *Rachel Amber - Elas saiam juntas com frequência no Clube Vortex. Sabemos que ela respeitava Rachel mas, mesmo após seu desaparecimento, Victoria ainda guarda muita raiva dela, tendo vandalizado um de seus cartazes de "Desaparecida" e feito graffitis negativos sobre ela nas paredes do banheiro feminino. É possível que o motivo de sua mágoa seja Rachel ter tido um relacionamento (sexual) com o Jefferson, por quem Victoria parece ter uma queda. *Juliet Watson - Victoria hostiliza Juliet pela mesma ter publicado um artigo criticando Victoria e expondo seu bullying com outros alunos da Blackwell. As duas já estavam brigadas antes dos eventos do jogo por causa dissoHá um email mandado por Victoria em seu computador que Max não pode ler, mas o título "Juliet e sua gazeta..." é visível na parte do assunto. e o fato de Juliet ter "roubado" Zachary da Victoria, por quem Victoria estava aparentemente interessada antes de ele e Juliet virarem um casal. Por vingança, Victoria inventou para Juliet que sua melhor amiga Dana estava flertando com Zachary por celular (o que sugere que Juliet considera Victoria uma amiga, visto que confiou mais nela que em Dana), enquanto na verdade, era ela quem estava mandando mensagens para ele, tudo isso para tentar sabotar amizade de Juliet e Dana e o namoro de Juliet e Zachary. Após descobrir a verdade, Juliet fica devastada e dirá que se sente traída por Zachary e Victoria, se Max falar com ela no estacionamento. Porém, no Episódio 2, Juliet revela que já está planejando se vingar da Victoria. *Chloe Price - Chloe parece conhecer Victoria além do que Max lhe conta sobre ela. Se Max caçooar de Victoria (e tirar uma foto dela), Chloe chamará Victoria de maldita e dirá que "o carma é uma desgraça", sugerindo que não estava de bem com ela. No Episódio 4, Chloe não fica surpresa quando Victoria ganha a Competição Heróis do Cotidiano por meio de chantagem. *Max Caulfield (Determinante) - Victoria tinha inveja de Max por ela ter sua própria identidade na zona retrô, pela popularidade de Max e também por suas tentativas de impressionar o Sr. Jefferson, por quem Victoria parece ter interesse, e por Max não ter de sofrer pressão da família para ir bem nos estudos, com Victoria tendo de fazer chantagem para ter sua foto como ganhadora da competição Heróis do Cotidiano. Victoria tentará impedir que Max entre no dormitório feminino ao lado de suas amigas Taylor e Courtney, e tirará uma foto de Max para provocá-la e insultá-la. Quando Victoria fica molhada pelos irrigadores após Max aumentar a força deles e coberta de tinta após Max sabotar o balde de tinta de Samuel, Max terá a opção de confortar ou caçoar de Victoria. Se Max confortar Victoria, ela ficará menos hostil com Max e excluirá a foto que tirou dela, deixando a rede social e o quarto de Max intocados. Victoria também irá acreditar em Max se ela avisá-la sobre Nathan mais tarde. Se Max caçoar de Victoria, ela postará a foto que tirou de Max em sua rede social chamando ela de hipster, irá vandalizar o espelho de Max e bagunçar todo seu quarto para encontrar a foto que Max tirou dela coberta de tinta. Victoria também não irá acreditar se Max avisá-la sobre Nathan mais tarde. Se Max reorganizar as fotos no mural do quarto dela ao procurar provas para convencer Juliet a libertar Dana de seu quarto, Victoria também irá roubar a caixa de biscoitos da Max e escrever uma mensagem maldosa na placa do lado de fora do quarto da Max. *Mark Jefferson (Determinante) - Se Max avisar Victoria sobre Nathan e ela acreditar em seu aviso, Victoria pedirá ajuda a Jefferson, mas acabará sequestrada pelo mesmo e amarrada na Sala Escura ao lado de Max. Ele eventualmente decide matá-la porque ela sabia demais. Interesses Amorosos *Mark Jefferson - Ela admira ele e sempre tenta impressioná-lo nas aulas com seu conhecimento sobre fotografia. Ela flerta bastante com ele, chamando-o por seu primeiro nome, e deseja ganhar a Competição Heróis do Cotidiano para passar um tempo sozinha com ele em São Francisco. *Zachary Riggins - Ela claramente estava ficando com ele antes de seu namoro com Juliet, pois ela afirma que Juliet "tirou a atenção de Zach dela". Porém, ela e Zachary estavam trocando mensagens sensuais mesmo com ele estando comprometido. Frases Marcantes Mortes Associadas *Kate Marsh - (Indiretamente, Determinante) Victoria cria um site na internetOs jogadores podem visitar o site com o vídeo da Kate através do link katesvid.com. Este easter egg foi criado pela Square Enix. para publicar o vídeo da Kate. Este é um dos motivos do comportamento suicida de Kate. Victoria mais tarde se sentirá mal pelo que fez, e é vista chorando. Se a Kate sobreviver, Victoria também lhe pedirá desculpas, mandando um cartão postal a ela. Victoria também dedica sua vitória na competição Heróis do Cotidiano a Kate. Inconsistências *A data de nascimento da Victoria aparece como 14 de agosto de 1995 em seu Arquivo Escolar na Blackwell (o que a deixa com 18 anos durante os eventos do jogo), enquanto sua rede social diz que ela nasceu em 14 de novembro de 1995 (o que a deixaria com 17 anos). Obviamente, uma informação que consta em seu arquivo escolar é muito mais confiável que uma em sua rede social, já que se trata de um documento oficial apresentando a assinatura de seus pais; porém, não se sabe o porquê de Victoria não usar sua data de nascimento verdadeira na internet. Victoria mencionará a idade dela mais uma vez na Sala Escura no Episódio 5; se ela acreditou no seu aviso anteriormente, ela dirá, "Eu não quero morrer assim! Eu só tenho 18 anos!" Arquivo_Escolar_da_Victoria.jpg Página_da_Victoria.jpg Curiosidades *O quarto da Victoria no Dormitório Feminino é o 221. *O signo de Victoria é Leão ou Escorpião, não se sabe ao certo devido suas duas datas de nascimento. *Victoria tem 857 amigos e 1126 seguidores em sua rede social. *Victoria é relativamente mais alta que Max. *Ela fuma cigarros, como revelado em "Chaos Theory". *Victoria é uma das personagens jogáveis do jogo, embora ela esteja disponível apenas em uma cena durante o pesadelo da Max. *Os jogadores podem visitar o site com o vídeo da Kate em katesvid.com. Este easter egg foi criado pela Square Enix. Porém, não há nenhum vídeo para assistir, pois "foi excluído pelo autor". * thumb|200x200px|Victoria filmando a tentativa de suicídio da Kate. Se olharmos mais de perto o celular de Victoria durante a tentativa de suicídio da Kate no Episódio 2, vemos que ela não estava apenas tirando fotos: o ponto vermelho no canto superior esquerdo da tela indica que ela estava na verdade filmando a cena. *No Episódio 3, um recibo com o nome do atendente "Amelia Pond" pode ser encontrado no quarto da Victoria. Esta é uma referência a série de viagem no tempo britânica Doctor Who. *No Episódio 3, também podemos encontrar no quarto da Victoria uma figura de ação que brilha no escuro, que também é uma das fotos opcionais. A embalagem do boneco é encontrada na lixeira dela e contém uma referência oculta revelada apenas com o domínio de inglês e chinês. Na frente, as únicas palavras completamente legíveisHá uma palavra em japonês completamente ilegível escrita em hiragana (um dos silabários da língua japonesa) no topo da embalagem. A parte japonesa escrita em katakana (outro silabário) no fim da embalagem, ヌー(?)コス (?)ko-su, poderia significar "fantasia (?) nova". Isto faria sentido em uma embalagem de uma figura de ação. My, Bluberry, e 之夜之 é uma antiga partícula possessiva do ideograma japonês Kanji, substituída pela partícula の do silabário higarana nos dias atuais. Mas 之 ainda é usado como partícula possessiva na língua chinesa. Pode servir como "apóstrofo" e a partícula "de" na língua inglesa. 夜 é o caractere chinês equivalente a palavra "noite".. A frase significa My Bluberry's Night e é uma provável referência ao filme My Blueberry Nights (também conhecido como Um Beijo Roubado), uma produção franco-nipônica. *Se a Victoria acreditou no aviso de Max no Episódio 4 e foi sequestrada por Jefferson, Max encontrará a pulseira de Victoria em uma estante na Sala Escura após David resgatá-la. Max comentará, "Aposto que o Jefferson ia usar isso para incriminar o Nathan..." *É possível que o nome "Victoria Chase" tenha sido escolhido em homenagem a Joss Whedon, considerando que Victoria tem o mesmo sobrenome e possui características equivalentes à personagem Cordelia Chase de Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros. Levando isso em conta, o carro com a placa ""BFFVMPRSLR" pode pertencer a ela. *No Episódio 1, se Max confortou Victoria na entrada do dormitório, ao entrar no computador dela mais tarde ela verá uma bela foto que Victoria publicou em sua rede social do campus da Blackwell (no lugar da foto humilhante que Victoria tinha tirado de Max). Arquivos antigos do jogo revelam que esta fotografia pode ter recebido o título de "Dia Interminável" (Endless Day, no original).Esse título não está mais presente desde a atualização que disponibilizou o Episódio 5 no jogo. Notas Referências de:Victoria Chase en:Victoria Chase es:Victoria Chase fr:Victoria Chase pl:Victoria Chase ru:Виктория Чейз Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Principais (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens da Realidade Alternativa Categoria:Membros do Clube Vortex Categoria:Vítimas da Sala Escura Categoria:Determinante Categoria:Life is Strange